Meet Me at Midnight
by ichigomoe-37
Summary: Kurt was heartbroken just a few months ago. He was ready for an awesome, romanceless summer at camp. That was before he met, Blaine, the most handsome man he has ever met. They connected at the mess hall but everything fell when Blaine told Kurt to leave him alone. Kurt was devastated but determined to get Blaine. They fight, makeup, kiss and fight all over again. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Me at Midnight**

_Chapter One_

_~Kurt_

"Rach! Let's go! We're going to be late for the opening!" I say, hassling Rachel to hurry up and grab her things.

"I'm done, I'm done! I knew we should've brought Finn for this reason. Come on!" She answers as we both run to the camp entrance.

Yeah. Camp. I've been to this camp for 5 years straight now but this time I'm finally a counsellor! Rachel and I signed up for musical theater and I cannot wait to teach all the kids how to sing and act!

It would be an epic summer full of work and no romance.

Or so I thought.

I had just recovered from a breakup with Levi ( yeah I'm gay), who deliberately used me to make his ex jealous. I was devastated. After all, he was my first crap of a boyfriend.

Anyway. Back to my story.

Rach and I were able to sign at the front desk and here we are sitting at the counsellor's table, listening to the camp director's opening remarks and rules.

"Okay, welcome to the Ohio Arts and Sports Camp! I want everyone to have the best summer ever! But here are a few simple rules. No leaving the camp grounds on any account except for chores and errands. No sleepovers between guys and girls. Curfew is at 12 midnight and you cannot miss any meal. Other minor rules will be posted at the camp lounge. Clear?" Lori, the 23- year old red-head announced, looking cheerful but strict as well.

"YES!" everyone cheered.

"Okay. Everyone have a good night at our first dinner!" Lori shouted.

"Hey, Rach! Let's go! I'm starving!" I say dragging her to the buffet line. Me, being the clutz that I am, manage to run right into a guy.

A guy, who was the most handsome guy I've ever seen in my life.

"Omigosh! I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy! I'm so sorry! Did I mention I'm sorry?" I say, stammering like an idiot.

He just laughs at me and smiles. "Hey, dude. Relax. I'm fine. By the way, the name's Blaine."

I smile him my cutest smile and answer. "Oh. I'm Kurt. Are you a counsellor?" I ask him.

"Oh no. I'm too old for camp! I'm just here to watch my little sis. I live just in town."He answers.

"Oh. That's fascinating." I say. I look into his eyes, a deep hazel and I just melt inside. He looks and sort of flirts with me through body language.

Rachel crosses to me and says, "Hey guys. I can smell the testosterone from the table." She smirks after saying this.

"Rach!"I say. Rachel puts up her hands and walks away.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's an actress. Kind of dramatic." I say.

"It's totally cool. So you're a counsellor for?" He asks as he leads me to the nearest table.

"Musical theater. I dream Broadway someday." I say as I sit next to him.

"Wow. That's awesome! I was a counsellor for musical theater too! Well, two years ago. I'm actually studying it at NYU. I just go home for the summer and help out at our diner." He explains, looking at me.

"Oh- that's grea—t"

"Blainey!" the most adorable little girl butts in.

"Laura! Are you hungry? Let's go get some food. Oh, by the way, Lau, this is Kurt, one of your counsellors this year."He says introducing me.

"Hi Laura! I'm excited to be working with you!"I say smiling at her.

"Hi, Kurt! Do you like my brother?" she says with her puppy dog eyes.

"Lau! I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'll see you later." He answers nervously and embarrassingly then walks away.

I blush but it's a good thing he was gone before it appeared.

I fall in line as well and begin to get some salad(ONLY) and a glass of punch. I sit next to Rachel who sits next to me, talking all about her plans for musical theater.

I for one, cannot stop thinking about Blaine and his curls.

So much for a romance-less summer.

~Blaine

"Hey, Blainey! Are you even listening to me?" Laura asks me, tugging at my shirt.

"Yeah. Are we still on Les Mis?" I ask carefully.

"No. We were over than 10 minutes ago. Is this because of Kurt?" She asks, her eyes growing bigger and bigger.

"What? No. Of course not?" I ask defensively.

"It's obvious big bro! You like him." She says knowingly.

"I'm still not over Roni." I say.

"But you like guys right?" she asks curiously.

I nod.

"I don't understand."she says holding my hand.

"I mean I'm over her, Lau. But I hurt her and lead her on, I don't think I can live on that." I say.

"Fine. Suit yourself. Now you'll say a comment about something you think is bad about it." Laura said twisting her spaghetti.

I look down knowing she was right. I was looking for something wrong about Kurt because he looked perfect. He was the most beautiful person I've ever seenn. Pale skin, to die for hair. And those gorgeous blue eyes that you cannot seem to look away from.

Now I have to do what I do best. Argue with Kurt to lead him off. As much asI wanted to see Kurt again, and more properly, he had to stop himself. He can't hurt someone else. Not when I wasn't even ready yet.

By the end of the night, I had tucked Laura into bed and was hanging out with the adults in the lounge. I was about to go home when Kurt comes near.

"Hey, Blaine! Leaving so soon?" Kurt asks me brightly.

"Would you leave me alone? I'm not interested!" I answer though I do not mean it one bit.

Kurt looks hurt and walks away speechless.

Oh Blaine. What have you done now? Ruined what may be your chance of love. Just because of your past mistake.

I would just have to live with the consequence of staying away. I had to stay away from him I needed to get far away from that camp as possible.

But the problem is, Laura. I already promised Lori that I would come and help the kids as often as possible. How am I supposed to do that and stay away from Kurt?

Why did Kurt have to be so damn attractive and charming?

Hey guys! Zoe here! Hope you like this new story of mine based on a Sweet Valley High Novel! Please review and alert as you please. I promise I would update more than once a week and not leave this story in the dark unlike my other story!'

Please leave any comments and suggestions and I would happily credit you for them! Sorry for any minor wrongs! I was in quite a rush typing this and I'm too lazy to read it all again. Anyways, enjoy! xxx


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

~Kurt

"BRIIIIIIIIIIING!" my alarm clock blasted out in my cabin. All the other guys groaned and buried their faces back into their pillows. I beg to differ.

I threw off my blanket and got up. I had to shower before them.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was so uncomfortable these guys, strong and so guyish. They were not my type at all, but I felt weird around them since they were so like the guys who bullied me at school. So I'm nervous being with them for two whole months in one cabin but I guess I have no choice.

I grab my towel, clothes, and products and run to the bathroom before anyone else awake could beat me. I succeed and I go in and I take a nice quick shower.

I dry up and change into my outfit for the day: dark green Capri pants, a white v-neck, and my original Doc Martens. I shape my hair quickly in 3 minutes and by 6:30 I'm up and ready. Breakfast was at 7:15 and you could not miss it.

When I left the bathroom, no improvement has begun. I sigh and grab my backpack full of essentials for the first day of counselling: music, dvds, and a few costumes for the little ones.

I text Rach to see if she's up and she instantly replies telling me she's practicing in the lounge. I run to the lounge quickly and of course clumsy me had to bump into another guy.

I looked up and say "I'm so sorry!" When I do, I see Blaine looking down at me, smiling.

"We have to stop meeting like this Kurt!" He says laughing and helping me up.

I take his hand and his grip is so strong that I could just fall into it.

I was about to give a little flirty comment when I remembered what he said from last night.

Suddenly, I give him a cold, icy stare which causes him to knit his eyebrows together.

"What's wrong Kurt?" He asks with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

"You are impossible! You don't even remember what you told me last night!" I shout at him and walk away.

I curse to myself and finally reach the lounge where I angrily plant myself next to Rachel, who was in her earphones, practicing her favorite Broadway songs.

But, of course, I just sit there thinking about that damn Blaine and how amazing he looked today.

~Blaine

What the hell did I do? I just ruined something with Kurt last night. I'm such an idiot!

I had my heart set on ignoring him but today, he looked even better than yesterday. The v neck showed his collarbone that I just die for.

I want to know more about him but he seems so mad at me that I might continue all this ignoring crap. I feel bad about it but it's just for my good and for his good.

Kurt is so precious that I don't want him to be with someone who is not even sure of himself. ME. I decide to debate a little more this day, to pursue or to ignore.

Whatever, I'd have the whole week to decide.

I run down to the lake and take off my shirt and pants(I'm wearing swimming trunks) and dive from the edge. The water feels amazing; I feel so free. Last year was my first year not being here and I always came and visited Lau every day and I was close to Lori(siblings) anyway so she allowed me to come whenever I want and use the facilities.

This Sunday morning swim didn't last very long since the breakfast bell rang loudly at 7:10. Oops I had to go.

I swam back to the land and decided to dry myself up with the towel in my bag. I was about to put my shirt and pants back on when there was Kurt, staring at me.

He looked uncomfortable but I knew he was pleased for he was blushing.

I turned my back and starting to put my shirt back on for 1) privacy and because I knew my *ass* looked amazing in these swimming trunks.

I smile to myself and finish getting dressed and by the time I look back around. He's gone.

I run to the mess hall and meet up with Laura, thinking about everything and anything I found amazing about Kurt. He looked so adorable blushing.

Of course, this made my deciding even harder.

~Kurt

"Rachel! He's impossible!" I say burying my face into her shoulder.

"You both are! You guys are so perfect for each other. You're so blind. He totally turned back on purpose so that your briefs will be in a bunch!" she says smirking at me so I knew I was obliged to smack her in the cheek.

She rubs it painfully, covering the pink mark with some concealer. I laugh and hug her even though that comment drove me crazy.

We sit at the table with our little campers and Laura sits besides me.

"Hi Laura!" I say to her smiling brightly.

"Hi Kurt! Blaine's here!" she says excitedly.

"Yeah. I bumped into him earlier." I answer, digging into my food slowly.

"He used to be a counsellor for the Music club. Yeah, he thought them to sing and play guitar. And he was the one who trains me for all of my plays and musicals." She says, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Oh, he sings?" I ask, cursing to myself. How can he get even more perfect?

My thoughts are destroyed by Blaine butting in and taking a seat between me and Laura.

"Hey, Lau! How was the cabin last night?" Blaine asks as he plays with Laura's hair.

"Blainey, stop that!" she giggles. "It was so noisy! We all slept at 1 AM already! We sang and danced!" Laura said planting her head on his shoulder.

I stared at how the two looked adorable.

I ate in silence and was done immediately. I was never the breakfast guy. I kind of skipped it at home but it was not allowed here.

"Bye, Blainey! I'm gonna go catch up with Valerie and Stacy! Bye! I love you!" she says to Blaine, as she kisses him on the cheek.

As she walks away, she waves to me so I wave back.

I wish she would come back. I can't believe it was me and Blaine who were left at the table.

"Kurt—" he starts but I stop him, kissing him on the lips, fiercely.

~Blaine

I was about to say sorry for last night when he immediately sticks his tongue in my mouth.

But, I'm not complaining.

Hello there! Thank you to all those who reviewed! Keep piling those in and I love to hear what you have to say! I'm sorry about a few words in the story. It was kind of weird to type but it fit my thoughts perfectly. 

They kissed! Haha. But after this chapter, it may all perfect and lovely but eventually they will fight again. They are both so stubborn that it kills them.


End file.
